vipicfandomcom-20200214-history
Con Dao island
Location Con Dao islands are an archipelago of Ba Ria - Vung Tau province, and a district of this province. It is situated about 185 km from Vung Tau and 230 km from Saigon. Characteristics Con Dao Island includes 16 mountainous islands and islets. The total land area reaches 75.15 km2 and the local population is about 5000. Con Dao Island is also famous for its nice beaches shaded with evergreen trees, fresh air, clear blue waters, and primitive forests. The islands are composed of magmatic rocks of different ages. The Northern part are composed of quartz diorite and granite - granodiorit of late Mesozoic - early Cenozoic age and is partially covered by Quaternary marine sediments. The Southern part are composed of riolit and intrusive formations of unknown age. On the western slope, there exist of outcrop of diorite and microgranit penetrated by big quat bands. History Con Dao was recognized as a nature reserve in 1984 and a national park in 1993. The total protected area of the park is 20,000ha, including 14,000ha of sea and 6,000ha of forest on 14 islands. There is also a buffer zone that is 20,500ha wide. Con Dao National Park encompasses oceanic and coastal ecosystems such as mangrove forests, coral reefs and sea grasslands. Over 1,300 species of sea animals have been identified here. The park is the most important egg-laying area in Vietnam for sea turtles. The island also has many precious animals, the most important being dugong (called “sea cows” by locals). Between late 1996 and early 1997, officials at the park counted 10 dugong in the sea surrounding the island. With high oceanic biodiversity, Con Dao is classified as one of the areas given optimum priority in the world's system of oceanic reserves Activities * March - September: Raining season. sea is calm, waveless, suitable for swimming and sea activities. * October - February: Rough sea, sea activities are not available. Suitable for historical site or primary forest exploration Special event in year N/A Specialties Seafood Tour Saigontourist (link) Attraction & activities * Ben Dam harbor, which is the biggest harbor at Con Dao. * Mui Ca Map: a tor that has the shape of shark’s jaws * Nhat beach with soft white sand. * Chua Dao palace, a place that stored data and picture of Con Dao. * Phu Hai jail. * Hang Duong cemetery. * Dam Trau beach. * Cau local shrine. How to go The plane will depart from Ho Chi Minh city and arrive at Con Dao island. Estimate cost The trip is organized by Saigontourist with the cost of 320 USD. Vietravel '''(link) '''Attraction & activities * Phu Hai jail. * Hang Duong cemetery. * Ba Phi Yen local shrine. * Van Son church: the first and only church at Con Dao. * Cau local shrine. * Dam Trau beach. * Ben Dam harbor, which is the biggest harbor at Con Dao. * Mui Ca Map: a tor that has the shape of shark’s jaws * Nhat beach with soft white sand. * Con Dao market. How to go The plane will depart from Ho Chi Minh city and arrive at Con Dao island. Estimate cost The trip is organized by Vietravel with the cost of 307 USD. Picture Ba Phi Yen shrine.jpg|Ba Phi Yen local shrine chợ Côn Đảo.jpg|Con Dao market Dam Trau beach.jpg|Dam Trau beach dinh-chua-dao-1.jpg|Chua Dao palace Hang Duong cemetary.jpg|Hang Duong cemetary